A Very Immortal Christmas
by DracoWombat
Summary: Sophie is sobbing, and Tsagaglalal finds a way to cheer her up. Imagine the very disturbing and funny idea of all the Immortals, enemies in the past, now sitting around together for Christmas dinner! Now Aunt Agnes must find a way of making sure everyone behaves, all while the guests go gift shopping together! Watch as every cute Christmas cliché comes true in this story. Read&Rev!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story is set after the Enchantress, so it's very spoilery. [Spoilers Ahead] Sophie has 10.000 years by now, and Josh is slightly younger, because he can skip through the boring years. Billy, Machiavelli, Black Hawk lived, and the Flamels went into hiding. There's going to be a lot more characters than in the description.**  
**AND OF COURSE I don't own anything. Otherwise, clichéd happy endings for everyone!**

Tsagaglalal walked towards the room that now belonged to her adopted niece, as she heard the wailing sound of sobs. It was typical of Sophie to sob recently. The poor girl was similar to Gilgamesh in that aspect; He never wished for immortality, as opposed to Tsagaglalal, who used to cherish hers. "

"Sophie, may I come in?" The older woman asked

"Yes" She said between sobs

The small bedroom was filled with books that were older than civilization, and tokens from millennia before the city of San Francisco even existed. An object that claimed attention was a copper-bound book inside a glass box. The book that she ought to protect long ago, longer than most human minds would process. The Book of Abraham the Mage, that for her, was the last reminder of her husband. Well, maybe not the last. The scarab beetle in her necklace certainly came from him"

"Sophie Newman, what has gotten into you _this time_?"

"Do not call me that. You know very well that the name Newman was all a lie. A lie. That's what everything before Flamel was, and even some things after! And because of that idiotic prophecy I had to live through this, for my brother, for you, for my so-called _immortal friends_, for my duty alongside the humans" Tsagaglalal noted that the girl refused to use the word humani

"Sophie, people care about you. Me, your brother, and your _immortal friends_ like Scathach, Machiavelli and Shakespeare, and even Virginia. You can't use the argument of loneliness."

"It's Christmas" The girl said

Tsagaglalal caught her nod. There was little point in celebrating Christmas when they would always mean the same thing. A day that would come up an uncountable number of times, that would become gradually less special as her family, friends and acquaintances wither. But this time it was different. This time was different from the other 10.077 Christmases she had to endure. It was 2007's Christmas. She had immortal acquaintances, friends, and even a family member.

"What about we do this, dear; We invite Scathach and a few of her friends, maybe even your brother, to a dinner in here! They're all Immortal and, as such, you shall not have to worry about their losses"

"That sounds good" The girl smiled a little "Now the scarab"

Tsagaglalal handed her the emerald scarab beetle she wore on the neck. Sophie stood up, and a silver aura flowed from her body to the jewel, storing a day of life in it. She was immortal, so it did not affect her lifespan, and maintained Tsagaglalal's immortality as long as the woman wore it.

* * *

**I'm going to continue this story, definitely!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scathach answered her phone. It has been a tiresome evening, since the Dark Elders haven't exactly left the Earth alone after the battle for San Francisco. To make things more complicated, she was housing Billy the Kid and the Italian, who were being searched by Quetzalcoatl (She owned a debt of sorts to Billy, but had no fondness whatsoever for Machiavelli). In the other line, the voice she came to attribute to SHe Who Watches spoke. She told her that Sophie was suffering and needed some friends over and something about Christmas dinner. It was laughable. Sophie couldn't be so disgruntled, could she?

"Scatty, what are you talking about?" Billy asked. His curiosity what'd never been good for him, but she guessed he would want to know, or maybe even attend.

"It's Sophie. She's been lonely recently, and apparently Tsagaglalal..." Billy cowered slightly at the name of the ancient She Who Watches "...thinks it would do her some good to celebrate this Christmas"

"Count me in. But if we're going to do this, we have to do it big. As in invite-every-good-guy kind of big. Do you know the phone number of Joan and Francis?"


End file.
